FV403: True Memories
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: An awayteam returns from a mission, badly injured and memory less. Little do they know one of the team members remembers everything, what is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**True Memories**

**Written / **18th & 19th August 2003

--

_First Officer's Log Supplemental: The Enterprise is heading towards a quiet planet in a small system so we can make repairs. The watcher Wesley has agreed to fill in all the gaps in our Astrometrix charts._

**The Enterprise, Astrometrix**:

Lena, Tom, James, and Daniel were standing around Wesley, who was busy working at one of the stations. "This galaxy is known as the Jarsha Maha, well that's what the Softmicron call it. It is divided into four quadrants just like our galaxy, the homeworld's quadrant has been fully conquered by them, and they have taken over 10 of the neighbouring quadrant," Wesley said.

"So can you work out where we are?" Lena asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Well we know we're two thousand light years from the Softmicron's homeworld, I thought that was what we wanted to know," James said.

"We need to know which direction to go in, and if there's a quicker way back home," Tom said.

"I'm imputing all the data now, however the galaxy hasn't been fully explored. We could be in a place that hasn't been explored yet," Wesley replied.

"I love those odds," James muttered.

"I haven't told you any odds yet," Wesley said.

"I don't need to hear them," James said.

Lena nodded, "yeah our luck isn't that great to start with."

"We don't need that much luck. If we are in an uncharted region of space that is close to charted, we could work out where we are using the position of the stars," Tom said.

"Done, the computer is locating our position," Wesley said.

"My money's on an unknown area," Lena said.

The station beeped, Wesley worked at the station again, "hmm, putting our position on the screen."

Everyone looked up at the screen, as they did Daniel lit up a tab. The smoke went in Wesley's face, he pulled a face as he waved it away.

"Ok, not sure what I'm looking at here," Lena said.

Tom frowned, "I do. We're in the Softmicron's neighbouring quadrant in other words we're not far from their border."

"Yes the quadrant we're in is the smallest. This galaxy isn't popular for it's size either," Wesley said.

"Sounds like someone we know," Tom said looking James' way.

Both James and Lena glared. "Are you saying I'm small too?" Lena snapped.

"You're a girl, it's ok. Guys shouldn't have an excuse," Tom said.

"What about your son, he's the same height as my wife," James said.

Tom looked away, "anyway, you were saying Wes?"

Lena tried to keep a straight face, "I think he was finished."

"I was," Wesley said.

Daniel turned James and Lena's way, "so what's the plan then?" He blew smoke in their direction.

"Please don't do that, I quit a long time ago," James said.

"Quit? Really," Daniel said, shaking his head.

Wesley folded his arms, "you should know that smoking seriously affects people's health. A Slayer should be healthy."

"Oops," James said sarcastically.

"Personally I don't get it, breathing in smoke.. I don't get it," Lena said.

"Good, don't try it. I only started cos I had a bit of a suicidal nature back then," James said.

Daniel put his tab out on the console, "I did ask a question you know."

"Plan, we don't have one for now. Basically we head for the Softmicron world," Lena said.

"I have a better idea," Tom said. Everyone glanced in his direction. "We could jump in a game, stick around the Games Matrix, our watchers will tell us when a homebound Game comes and we hop on it."

"Who is this bloody twit?" Daniel asked.

"Tom, we've met before," Tom replied.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Tom we can't use the Games Matrix."

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"For one thing it's populated by Softmicron, and the ship doesn't really exist while we're inside," James replied.

"I thought those were sprites," Tom muttered.

Lena shook her head, "we thought that before we found out Softmicron are shape shifters."

"Also without a ship we wouldn't have much defense," Wesley commented.

"Not forgetting the time problem. Sandi and Kevin are from the 22nd century, they are only on Voyager now because of that place. We could come out of a Game in the 28th century," James said.

"Ooh the delightful Erona crew, no thanks," Tom muttered. He groaned, "ok, but the Game Cubes are our only bet. Judging by where we are now, it would take a few lifetimes to get back to Earth."

"Ok Tom's plan actually did help," James said.

"It did, how?" Lena said questioningly.

"Lena, how long were we in the Games Matrix back in 2377?" James asked.

Lena leaned on the station, "well it seemed we were there for hours, but we were there for two days."

"The thing that gets me is that time does mean something in the Games Matrix, it just goes slower than real time," James said.

"Yes, the Games Matrix is still a mystery to the council, and well we still don't know where it is. Where did you get the time has no meaning thing from?" Wesley said.

Lena put a hand on her hip, "Daniel told me several years ago."

Daniel shrugged, "don't look at me, I barely remember several months ago."

Tom put his hand up, "you said my plan helped, you didn't tell us how."

"Well we could jump into the next Game Cube, get into the next one despite where it goes, and well take our chances with the next one," James said.

"Better than Tom's, but still we could end up anywhere," Lena said.

Wesley shook his head, "your original plan is flaw-full. We are on the wrong side of the Softmicron border line to attempt another invasion of their homeworld. We'd have to go past dozens of colonies, they'd sent Cubes after us every few minutes if they spot us."

"Ok it's agreed, we turn around after our planet stop. I want a plan devised before we leave guys," Lena said.

Daniel pushed Wesley out of the way, he started working at the station. "What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Well my memory isn't exactly the way it was, but I think I may know where this time has no meaning crap came from," Daniel replied.

"Go on," Lena said.

"It occurs to me that the Game Cubes were controlled by a huge control room on their homeworld, well I was thinking maybe the Games themselves are in the computer," Daniel said.

"Are you suggesting that the Games Matrix is in the computer too?" James said questioningly.

"That doesn't make sense," Wesley said.

"Oh yeah, somebody tell me how long Sandi and Kevin were in the Matrix, in their point of view?" Daniel said.

Lena shook her head, she glanced at James, he just shrugged. "I dunno, several months I think," Lena replied.

"Voyager was in the Games Matrix for two days, yet it seemed to the crew like a few hours. The Games Matrix must of been slowed down just slightly at that time, less traffic you could call it. The system must of slowed down lots of times while Kevin and Sandi were there," Daniel said.

"Yeah there is a hell of a difference," Tom said.

"Fine, the Games Matrix is inside a computer, ok so what. How does that help us now?" Wesley muttered.

"I must of thought time doesn't have meaning in the Games Matrix, cos I knew it's the Game Cube traffic that's in charge, not time itself. The only time it's going really slow is when there are a lot of Game Cubes," Daniel said.

Lena sat down on the station, "he has a point Dan, we can't go back to the homeworld to control the Games, so how do we get the Games Matrix to keep up with our time while we're in there?"

"Oh come on, you're lucky I figured this much out. Figure the rest out yourselves," Daniel grumbled.

"Well we're saved, anymore useless theories?" Lena asked, looking bored.

"I have a one explaining some Season One lousiness," Tom replied.

"Great," James muttered sarcastically.

"Is it more helpful than Daniel's?" Lena asked.

"Yes, but you wont guess why until you let me finish," Tom replied.

"Ookay, we've got an hour to kill until we reach the planet. Go ahead," Lena said.

Wesley shrugged, "Season One? I know when I'm not wanted, come on Daniel." He left the room.

"Screw you old man," Daniel muttered.

"Right I'll keep it simple. Lena, do you remember how James was when you first met him?" Tom asked.

James looked confused, "how is that useful?"

Tom pointed a finger at him, "what did I just say."

"Fine," James groaned.

"Well ok, he was babyish, a little timid, hyperactive, not as aggressive and a bit cheeky," Lena replied.

Tom nodded, "and Jessie?"

"Are we going through the entire original FV cast?" James asked, folding his arms.

"Don't make me point my finger again," Tom muttered.

"Ok I'm not that timid, even back then," James said.

Lena glanced up at the ceiling, "very similar to James in nearly every way, come to think of it."

"Ha ha, girly man," Daniel sniggered.

"Hey, I've got a few years of 'not as aggressive' to make up for," James muttered.

"Too be honest James, Jessie had the same temper as she does now. Yours is more volatile now," Lena said.

Tom nodded, "ok. For three years James was like he is now, but then he turned into what you described. Jessie seemed to follow suit, like she was copying off him, but her temper remained intact. Interesting."

"Get to that damn point quicker," James grumbled.

"He seemed to change overnight, of course no one in this room can confirm it so you have my word on it. If my calculations are correct it was around the time Jessie came back from hiding, which I found out a while ago was because she had a pregnancy that didn't end well. There were rumours going around that the two had been fighting, how very strange," Tom said.

"I'm getting impatient," Lena muttered.

"Ok fine, we know Jessie is a witch, don't we. Me thinks that she cast a spell to fix the friendship by well, getting rid of that nasty temper of his, and well some of his ego and, how can I say it, bravery. Then to make it seem natural, she decided to act like him until it wore off. She and James started to go back to normal months before that love spell incident. I rest my case," Tom said. He sat down at the console.

Lena smiled like she was faking it, her hand went literally through the console. "Tom, how does that help us now, you bloody fool!"

"If Jessie could mess with a guy's mind like that, and a Slayer of all people, back then, she could do wonders with that Matrix now," Tom said.

Lena glanced at James, "do you think she could?" She waved a hand in front of James' face, he finally looked at her. "Do you think she could?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, most of her power now can only be controlled by her dark side," James replied.

"Too bad we don't have Lilly," Lena said.

"Or Juna," Tom said.

"We do have her," Lena said.

Tom laughed nervously, "oh yeah."

Lena rolled her eyes, "at least this wasn't all for nothing. We can do James' part of the plan, at least to get us to a different place for now. Of course we repair at that planet first. Unless the first Game Cube we try takes us much closer, or back home, we can think of another plan."

"Hold on, Jessie would be able to control her dark side if she endured Slayer training. Just an idea," Daniel said.

"James could do with the same kind, you know with all his evilness," Tom said.

"Hey I can control it, the last time I went evil I did it on purpose," James said.

Lena shrugged, "you still can turn evil though. Give it a go, it's something you and Jess could do as a couple."

"Great thing I suggested it, so glad Wesley's James' watcher so I don't have to train either of you. So long," Daniel said. He left the room while lighting up another tab.

"I've got to go, need to do things," James said. He left the room too.

Tom glanced in Lena's direction, "did we say something wrong to him?"

Lena rolled her eyes, she sighed into her hand.

**Meanwhile**  
**Starfleet Headquarters**

Admiral Paris was busy working at his desk, his door chimed. "Come in."

Kathryn walked into the room with two Security members behind her. "Admiral, what's going on? I have tried to contact members of my crew with no luck, and when I'm called here I have Security escort."

Paris stood up, "I'm sorry Kathryn. We've had to put some of your crew into custody, including you."

"I don't understand, why?" Kathryn asked.

"Your little method of getting home didn't please anyone, you violated the temporal prime directive, not to mention the normal prime directive," Paris replied.

"No, just arrest me. I am their Captain, I told them to do everything that they did during that," Kathryn said.

"I only arrested the ones that were involved in the events themselves, one of which is a Liger citizen. If I understand correctly, she was the one who came back in time with several others," Paris said.

"You don't understand. Both Voyager and the Enterprise had been destroyed in that future," Kathryn said.

Picard strolled through the doors, "you only took this girl's, and her friends, word for it. There was no proof."

Kathryn sighed, "one of them transmitted memories into his past self. You can't fake memories."

"Which crewmember is that?" Paris asked.

"He's not here, he's on the Enterprise," Kathryn replied. Paris stared at her like he was waiting for her to finish. "Marquis crewmember James Stuart."

Paris looked at a PADD, "he isn't in any of the original files."

"Ok, try under James Taylor-Stuart," Kathryn said.

Paris nodded, "ah yes, wanted by the Cardassian Government for murder and bodily harm. It's a shame he isn't here."

Kathryn stepped closer to the table, "he wasn't arrested because Federation officers in that area let him go. I checked that file myself, they cleared him because they thought he was possessed."

"Yes, the black eyes thing, they did think that yes. The Cardassian Government was not impressed, they found out not long after this young man disappeared into the Marquis ranks," Paris said.

"That was a long time ago though. He had been in trouble with the police lots of times, all times his case was cleared by an Admiral. You didn't know that, did you?" Picard said.

Kathryn looked confused, "I don't understand."

"You know already Kathryn. Only Admirals at the time knew about his condition, so he was cleared of every case that seemed relative to it. Since you've been gone the Game Cube and Slayer thing has become more public. The Cardassians think the case was unfairly cleared, they've had a price on his head for years now," Paris said.

"Can't you tell them who he is?" Kathryn asked, sounding panicky.

Paris smiled, "we did, but they still want him. The Cardassian homeworld hasn't been hit by Games Cubes since the 19th century. They don't care."

Picard eyed her suspiciously, "you sounded very concerned for the Slayer's welfare, why's that?"

Kathryn looked nervous, "because he's really important, everyone needs a Slayer or two."

"It did seem more personal than that, Kathryn," Paris said.

"He is my crewmember," Kathryn said.

"Well whatever personal feelings you have for this boy has to be cast aside. When he gets back to this quadrant he'll probably be tested for those alternate future memories, that's if you lot lose your case. After that we'd have to give him up to the Cardassian Government," Paris said.

Kathryn laughed nervously, "no you don't. He is needed, and well the Cardassians will never know he's back."

"I'm sorry Kathryn. That's all, Security," Paris said.

The two Security people stood closer to Kathryn. "Please come with us," one said.

"Oh and Captain, we need to know something. Who is in charge of the Enterprise at the moment?" Picard asked.

"Um.. I thought we were finished," Kathryn replied nervously. Picard and Paris glanced at each other.

**The Enterprise**

Triah turned away from opps, "Captain we are in orbit of that planet. Um, ok.. Lieutenant, we're in orbit of that planet."

Tom glanced over at Lena, she was fast asleep on her chair. "It's ok I heard."

"I'll tell Engineering to begin proper repairs," Triah said. She stood up.

"This is getting to be ridiculous," Jessie commented.

Tom nodded, he tried to shake Lena lightly, "Lena, wake up." Lena punched him, he fell to the ground.

"That didn't work, but it was quite fun," Jessie said.

Tom pulled himself, he put his hand under his bleeding nose. "I'm surprised this nose still fixes ok after all those Slayers punching me."

"And me, don't forget me," Jessie said.

Tom nodded, "uh huh."

James came out of the turbolift, he went over to Jessie. "Jess, your break started ten minutes ago. We have to pick the kids up in a few minutes."

"Yeah I had to add thirty minutes to her duty shift, she was late," Tom said.

Jessie pulled a face, "I forgot my watch."

"It's weird, you say that everytime but when you're on time you don't have a watch then either," Tom said, folding his arms.

"Now you notice," Jessie said.

Lena suddenly woke up, "don't touch my stuff... oh, just a dream."

Everyone looked in her direction. "Lena, how long have you been in that chair?" James asked.

"Uh five minutes," Lena blurted out.

"I've been here five minutes, so that's wrong," James said.

"Nah, I don't think so," Lena said. She looked at the panel on her chair, "oh crap, it's 1635."

"So what time did you think it was?" Tom asked.

Lena looked down at the ground, "um never mind."

"Lena, we've been through this. You shouldn't be on the bridge all the time," James said.

Lena stood up, "I wasn't. I came here after the meeting, it's only been an hour."

"Can we talk in your office?" James asked.

"Damn it.." Lena muttered. She and James went into the Ready Room.

**The Ready Room**

"I don't see what the big deal is, mum used to do it," Lena said as she sat in her chair.

"Ok firstly, she drank coffee by the truck load. Secondly she's nearly 50. Thirdly, she only did it a few times, you're doing this every day. There's no point, you sleep the whole time you're on the bridge," James said.

"But if something happens I'm already there. Plus what's age got to do with it, I'm not a child," Lena said.

"No offense Lena, but mum was probably the youngest Captain in Starfleet. You're about twenty odd years younger than her," James said.

"Twenty nine years younger actually," Lena muttered.

"That's fast maths," James said.

Lena smiled, "see, I can be asleep all day and still be able to do maths."

"Lena, maths and being a Captain are different things. I just don't get why you're spending most of your time on the bridge, you didn't used to," James said.

"We're on our own now, don't you realise that? Someone's got to be alert in this area we've never been in," Lena said.

"The only thing you were alert about was people stealing your stuff, in your dreams of course," James muttered.

"Ok fine, you're the smart one. Why don't you think up something better than my plan," Lena said.

"Ok. I know he isn't the best around, but why not have Tom in charge for one of the shifts. For example you could do the morning and afternoon shift. He could do the evening shift. You could then pick somebody to do the night shifts," James said.

Lena groaned, "you know I really hate you."

"I think that's the whole point," James said.

"I could do that, it's just who could do the night shift?" Lena said questioningly.

"Well if you're going for rank, you could use Craig," James said.

"He's my boyfriend, I wouldn't see him as much... that's why you suggested him isn't it?" Lena said.

"Damn you got me. Just find somebody and soon, you need sleep," James said.

Lena pulled a face, "aye sir. Wait.. oh you could do the night shift."

"No way, being Security Chief means I do more work than I used to. I'm not adding a night shift to it. Besides, I have kids," James said.

"Wouldn't trust you in command anyway," Lena said.

"But you trust me, more than Craig that is, to handle security on the ship. Unless you've decided otherwise," James said.

"Oh shut up, you're really bugging me," Lena moaned.

"Then my work here is done," James said. He turned around and left the room.

**Enterprise Mess Hall**

Tom carried a tray over to a table nearby. Bryan and Johnathan were sitting at it. "So kids, how was school?" he asked.

Johnathan pouted, "horrible.. when is mummy coming?"

Bryan groaned, "I told you, she's on Voyager. Voyager's back home, we're not."

"Bryan for crying out loud, don't upset him," Tom snapped.

Bryan shrugged, "hey it was hard on me too."

Tom sighed, "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I've suggested two crazy, but workable, solutions so we can get home soon, but Lena didn't seen impressed."

James, Jessie, Duncan and Sasha were meanwhile at a table near the window. Sasha and Duncan had icecream, so Sasha had icecream all over her face.

Jessie watched James just fiddle with his food using his fork. "Um, are you ok?" she asked. She snatched the fork off of him. "Hello, is anyone home?"

"Yeah a hundred people got home a few days ago," James replied.

Jessie rolled her eyes, she dropped the fork nearby him. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," James replied, briefly glancing at the kids.

Duncan looked up from his own icecream, "dad can I throw icecream at Tom?"

"Ok, as long as it's vanilla," James replied.

Duncan smiled evily, he flicked a spoon full of yellow icecream in Tom's direction. "Ow, that hit my eye. It's really cold!"

"Let me guess, it was Tom that got you in this mood," Jessie said.

James shrugged, "maybe."

"What do you know, I have three kids," Jessie muttered.

James looked up at her looking worried, "what!?"

"You're the third one, silly," Jessie said. She opened a bottle of pop for Sasha. "But it's good to know you're still there somewhere."

Sasha flicked her own spoon at Duncan, some strawberry icecream went in his face. "Mum, tell her," he moaned.

"Sasha honey, only throw yellow kind at Tom," Jessie said softly.

"Ok mummy," Sasha said in a sweet little voice. She flicked her spoon in Tom's direction.

"What the hell.. who keeps doing that!?" Tom screamed.

Duncan wiped off the pink icecream, "why does she have to copy off everything I do?"

"I guess it's because you're her big brother and she loves you. I think it's cute," Jessie replied.

"Oh yeah, you don't see Lena copying off dad," Duncan muttered.

**The Ready Room**

Craig came into the room holding a PADD. He found Lena sitting in her chair, with her feet on her desk. "Hi Craig," she said.

"Erm hi, there's something different about you," Craig said as he walked closer to the desk.

Lena put her feet down, "oh I put in black contact lenses, I just wanted to see why Yasmin thought Evil Slayers are so cool."

"I could get engaged to you, and then get someone to murder me, you can test it for real then," Craig commented as he sat down.

"No thanks," Lena said. She put her hand over her eyes, she moved her hand away and dumped two black lenses on the table. "What's up then?"

"Two things actually Lena. One, who should be Security Chief now that both James and I are stuck on the Enterprise only. Two.." Craig replied.

"That reminds me, why aren't you on Voyager?" Lena asked.

Craig looked nervous, "my future self creeped me out. Anyway, the second thing was that several people have left some complaints about our current situation."

"I'm sorry but they'll just have to deal," Lena said.

"They're about you being in command Lena. They thought it was ok when you were in command while your mother was around, but now they think someone else should be in charge," Craig said. He placed the PADD on the table.

"Well it's either me or someone who's got the highest rank, which is Tom," Lena said, shaking her head. "Damn, don't let this leak to Tom. He'll be planning a mutiny in no time."

_In: "Bridge to Lena. The natives have invited us to their market place. Should I send a team down?"_

"I tell you what. You and James lead a team down, you two may as well be Security Chiefs on different shifts afterwards," Lena replied.

Craig nodded, "ok so he can't boss me around?"

"Yeah, and you can't boss him around," Lena replied.

Craig laughed, "like I could, you know what he's like." He left the room, Tom came in straight afterwards.

"Just a thought, you've been on duty all day. Shouldn't you have a break?" he said questioningly.

"I am having a break," Lena said.

"No I mean a break where you sleep," Tom said.

"God, first James now you. I'm fine, I'll be right out," Lena said.

Tom nodded, he stepped outside.

**Transporter Room**

"I can't believe I'm on an awaymission, not during my duty shift. It's sick, I tell ya. I have my herbal bath at this time," Naomi moaned.

Craig stepped closer to Faye, "don't you wish you hadn't of heard that?" Faye nodded her head.

James came into the room, "hi people."

"Hi," everyone but Naomi said.

Naomi headed over to James, "just the guy I wanna see. Why the hell am I on an awaymission in my own time?"

"Because you didn't come to work today, or yesterday, and the day before that. Actually come to think of it, you haven't worked all week," James replied.

Naomi smiled nervously, "this is where my good flirting skills pay off."

"Before you even start, that wont work," James said quickly.

Naomi groaned, folded her arms, "damn the loyal type."

"Ok, lets go quickly," James said.

"No argument here," Faye said.

The group got onto the transporter pad. The transporter guy keyed in the usual commands, the group dematerialised.

**Starfleet Headquarters, Paris' Office**

The door chimed. "Yes?" Paris called.

Picard and a very familiar looking guy came into the room. Paris noticed, he stood to attention. "At ease slaves, how did it go?" Damien sneered.

"Really well, Janeway bought it," Paris replied.

"Good, this'll be fun," Damien said.

"I still don't get why we have to do this, sir," Paris said.

"For one thing to have some fun, secondly to get them back for being cruel to me, thirdly it'll stop them trying to rescue the Enterprise, cos I want to have some fun with them too," Damien said.

"Oh I thought it was to lock them up to get rid of them," Paris said.

"Oh please, that's too unconvincing.. we have to give them a court case first," Damien muttered.

Paris looked confused, "um sir.."

"Shut up, I knew what you meant, I was just testing you," Damien grumbled.

**The Enterprise Bridge**

Everyone were in their usual spots, working or doing nothing quietly.

Triah turned away from her console, "we're being hailed."

Lena woke up suddenly, "yeah yeah I heard that. Put them on screen."

"Audio only," Triah muttered.

"Oh, ok lets hear it," Lena said.

_In: "Enterprise, your crewmembers have been found injured in a quiet street. We don't know what happened."_

"Crap, transport them up Triah," Lena ordered.

Triah nodded, "yes ma'am."

Tom smiled nervously, "um thanks by the way."

_In: "We will investigate this Enterprise. Arthlum out."_

"Who said there was no friendly species left in the universe?" Tom commented.

Lena pulled herself off her chair, "I'll be in Sickbay. Keep me informed." Tom nodded.

**Sickbay**

Lena walked into the room, she headed over to Freddie. He was busy scanning Faye. "Ah Captain," he said cheerfully.

"Uh huh, how are they?" Lena asked.

"All of them look like they've been hit on the head. Four of them had brain damage, but it's easily fixed," Freddie replied.

Lena looked over at the other biobeds, Kiara and Nikki were standing near two separate ones. "How did the other one escape it?" Lena asked.

"Well that watcher dude told me that Slayers usually do have harder heads. I guess that's why he was luckier," Freddie replied.

Nikki finished working on Naomi, she glanced at the ground. "Oh my god, Doctor how could you put him on the floor? He is the cutest one of the lot. Well so is Craig."

Lena glanced down at the ground, James was lying nearby Naomi's biobed. Freddie sighed, "he isn't as injured as the others. It's never about looks, or at least people's opinions of their looks."

Nikki groaned, she knelt down next to James. She started treating him.

Kiara finished what she was doing nearby Triah's biobed, she went over to Lena and Freddie. "Doc I treated her."

"Good, can you keep an eye on Miss Young. You know what she tried to do when she was treating Mr Anderson," Freddie said.

Kiara tried to keep a straight, "gladly." She went over to Nikki.

Lena looked at Freddie with a raised eyebrow, "what did she try to do?"

"I only turned my back for a minute," Freddie quickly said.

"Doc, I don't care about that," Lena said impatiently.

"Oh right, of course. I caught her trying to get him off the biobed, I suspect she was trying to take him into that cupboard of hers," Freddie replied.

"Great thanks for making Kiara watch Nikki with James then. I guess he'd be easier to get out of Sickbay since he's not on a biobed," Lena said.

Freddie shrugged, "don't be fooled. Another one of the reasons why he's on the floor is that he's too heavy for either of them to get on a biobed."

Lena shrugged, "try getting Craig off your sofa, that's a good work out for stuff like that."

"Tell me about it, he was heavy," Nikki moaned.

Kiara glanced back up at her, "what are you doing? Doc already scanned him."

Nikki glanced around nervously, "I need to know everything about every guy."

Kiara looked over at Nikki's tricorder, "including their blood type and current health? What's next, their DNA?"

Nikki grinned, "that's what I was forgetting." She stood up, "doc can.."

"No," Freddie replied.

Lena folded her arms while she leant on the computer station. "So, is any of them able to wake up just yet?"

Freddie picked up a hypospray, "Craig was treated first. He had the worst of it."

"Oh yeah Lena, that reminds me. Your boyfriend has a brain, how about that," Kiara said.

"You learn something new everyday, thanks Kiara," Lena said sarcastically. She and Freddie headed over to Craig's biobed. Freddie placed a hypospray into Craig's neck.

"Oh and Captain, this was intentional. All of them look like they were knocked out by somebody attacking them," Freddie said.

Lena pretended to look shocked, "really? I mean one of them could of slipped on something on the ground, fell over while knocking the others over like dominoes."

"Woah, that would of been unlucky," Nikki commented.

Kiara glanced over at Lena, "it makes you wonder how those two became doctors and nurses."

Lena nodded. Craig woke up, he sat up. "Hey, how am I back here?"

"All of you got attacked, do you not remember?" Lena replied.

Craig shook his head, "no.. nothing happened. That's weird, something always does."

Freddie opened up a tricorder, he started scanning Craig. "That is very strange."

"What is?" Lena said questioningly.

"There's telepathic activity in his brain, that may be causing the amnesia. I'll check the others," Freddie replied. He started scanning the others.

"Hmm memories being affected by telepathy, hasn't that happened before?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah but it was the opposite effect," Lena replied.

Freddie came back over to the girls, "everyone who had the brain damage has the same telepathic activity in their brains."

"Bingo, case solved," Kiara said.

"Not exactly. We don't know that the telepathy is causing it, we don't know who's using telepathy or why," Lena said.

Nikki grinned, "ooh I love a mystery, can I help solve it?"

"Hmmm.. no," Lena replied.

Kiara gasped, "I got it. Craig has telepathic activity in his head, he doesn't remember so obviously the others don't either. Maybe James remembers what happened."

Lena nodded her head, "interesting, it was exactly what I was thinking before Nikki butted in."

Kiara shrugged, "Nikki has that effect on people."

Nikki pouted, "I don't get it."

"Doc, can you wake James up?" Lena asked.

"I can wake all of them up come to think of it," Freddie muttered in response. He picked up another hypospray.

In a few seconds everyone was awake, all looking confused. "Ok I'd remember if I got beaten up, but still I think it's just serious migraine," Faye was saying.

"Always with the migraine girl," Naomi groaned while looking at her nails.

Lena put her hand over her forehead, "so nobody remembers what happened?" The entire awayteam shook their heads. "James?"

"Why does people always assume that I would know?" James said.

"You're the only one who wasn't brain damaged, plus the only telepathy you have is your own," Freddie replied. He glanced down at his tricorder, "which isn't very developed."

"Ok this is weird. Why does nobody remember what happened?" Kiara asked.

"I could contact the planet, I could at least find out whether they're telepathic," Lena replied.

"You can't just ask them that," Craig said.

Lena smiled deviously, "you're forgetting, I don't have to ask."

**The Bridge**

Triah sat down in her chair, she worked at the station. "Channel's open Captain."

Lena turned to Tom, he nodded his head. "Um this is Lieutenant Commander Paris. Our crewmember's have recovered but there's a bit of a mystery. None of them do remember what happened. We suspect somebody telepathic affected them."

_In: "Not possible Enterprise, we are a simple race. We do have something that may help you though. Your team was found in an area of the market that is shadowed by nearby buildings. We've had several attacks around that area, all of them had different injuries to your crewmembers though."_

"Ok, can you keep us informed if you find anything else?" Tom said questioningly.

_In: "We can Enterprise, Arthlum out."_

Tom glanced in Lena's direction. "Nothing about telepathy or anything, just like he said. The attacks part was interesting though, it seemed like he was trying to hide something about what he was talking about."

"You mean he wasn't telling us everything?" Bryan asked.

"No, I'd say a team should go down there to find out, but they may lose their memories too," Lena replied.

"So what do we do?" Tom asked.

"For now let the Arthlums investigate," Lena replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Memories**

**Written / **18th & 19th August 2003

--

**Earth, Starfleet Headquarters**

Lots of people were heading for their positions in a large court room. Several of them were members of the main cast.

"Order everybody. We will now begin the court proceeding," the judge said.

Nearly everybody stood up. Kathryn looked down at Yasmin, "honey, you're suppose to stand up."

"Ugh this sucks," Yasmin groaned, she stood up.

"Now you may sit," the judge said.

Everyone sat down, Kathryn dragged Yasmin down onto her seat.

"The following people have been charged with violating the temporal prime directive; Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Kevin and Sandi Clarke, Emma Patricia Goldsbrough, Lilly Johnstone, Lieutenant Harry Kim, Ian Richards, Danny Scott-Richards, Yasmin Stuart, and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. How do you all plead?" the judge said.

Emma put her hand up, "well um I need the bog, oh and I hate you for saying my middle name."

"Emma, that's not what he meant," Lilly whispered.

"I don't care," Emma whispered back.

Kathryn groaned, "we all plead not guilty, right?"

Chakotay shrugged, he whispered, "we are guilty, we're trying to prove that everything we did had to be done."

"So not guilty?" Yasmin said questioningly.

Lilly looked like she was going to cry, "we're really screwed."

The accuser's lawyer stood up, he started pacing. "If I may your honour, I'd like to call to the stand Captain Janeway."

Kathryn slowly stood up, she went over to the appropriate table.

"You pleaded not guilty to temporal prime directive violations, yet you confessed you were guilty before the court. Is this true?" the lawyer said.

"My crew only followed my orders, only I'm guilty," Kathryn replied.

"I see. Your crew have a mind of their own, Captain, some of your logs says so themselves," the lawyer said.

"They still followed my orders during the incident in question," Kathryn said.

"There is more than one incident in question, Captain," the lawyer said. He paced closer to Kathryn. "In June 2378 a young girl claiming to be from the future, arrived on your ship. Do you remember this incident Captain?"

Kathryn nodded, "yes I do."

"An awayteam went to a planet to resurrect an old crewmember, completely ignoring orders not to," the lawyer said.

The jury gasped. "Oh quiet, this is not a court room drama," Kathryn snapped.

"You don't seem to be disagreeing with me, Captain. This is true I take it," the lawyer said.

"Yes it is, but I was using reverse psychology. I told them not to so they would," Kathryn said. Chakotay groaned.

The lawyer tried to keep a straight face, "ok Captain. The awayteam was as follows, Lieutenant Craig Anderson, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Ensign James Taylor-Stuart and a Miss Yasmin Stuart."

The jury gasped while looking towards Yasmin. She just shrugged, "meh what are you going to do."

"Three of these crewmembers disobeyed your orders a lot didn't they Captain?" the lawyer said questioningly.

"I think I made that point clear yes," Kathryn replied.

"I see, moving on. Another incident was back in October 2375. Voyager encountered a Borg Sphere that had been disconnected for apparently thirteen years. The female drone who contacted you told that in two days Voyager would find a wormhole, go through it and get attacked by the Borg, resulting in the girl's actual assimilation," the lawyer said. The jury gasped again. "This girl was in fact the Captain's 'daughter', from the 'future'. Now what did you do about this, Captain?"

"What's the point, you already seem to know," Kathryn muttered.

"Indeed. Your Doctor put in a temporal implant to keep the girl in space time, so you didn't have to go through the dangerous wormhole. A ship belonging to the Tolg came through the wormhole, and so did the original sphere as a result," the lawyer said.

The jury gasped once again. "What's wrong with these people, do they have asthma or something?" B'Elanna grumbled.

"Can you tell us Captain, what happened to the two girls from the sphere?" the lawyer asked.

Kathryn sighed, "Tani is the Enterprise Chief Engineer."

"And the other one?" the lawyer said questioningly.

"She's in charge of the Enterprise," Kathryn said quietly.

"Why did you put her in charge?" the lawyer asked.

"She had a lot of command experience during several crisis'," Kathryn replied.

"It had nothing to do with the fact she was your daughter, was it Captain?" the lawyer said.

The defence lawyer finally stood up, "objection, this has nothing to do with the case."

The judge nodded his head, "Mr Arnold, please go to another question."

"I just have one more question on the same subject. Captain, did you or did you not take Voyager to the 28th century back in 2376?" Arnold asked.

"Yes but it was an accident, nothing was seriously altered," Kathryn replied.

"I see. An awayteam caused trouble, got arrested, one was executed, a girl got attacked in the prison, and one of the other members of the team murdered the one who attacked the girl. And that's not the end of it either," Arnold said. The jury started talking amongst themselves. "It seems Captain that you'd say anything to protect your past. It's not even just limited to Voyager secrets either, is it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kathryn replied.

Arnold smiled deviously, "back in February 2349, Captain Janeway requested absence from the Academy for one year, just under a year before she was due to go there."

The jury gasped even louder than before, one girl collapsed afterwards.

"According to your father's log, you were absent for stress reasons. Of course I've found evidence otherwise," Arnold said. He held up a piece of paper, "may I show you and the jury, judge?"

"Yes you may," the judge replied.

"I object," the defence lawyer called out.

"Denied," the judge said. Arnold handed over the piece of paper, he frowned as he looked at it, he passed it over to the jury.

"Do I not find out what that is?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"It is a birth certificate, the original copy, of a Voyager crewmember named James Taylor. Born 2nd July 2349, parents Mr Peter Taylor and a Miss Kathryn Janeway," Arnold said.

Kathryn went bright red with anger, "that's wrong, the name on there is Kathy Williams.. um, I didn't say that."

Chakotay covered his face, "oh dear god."

The defence lawyer stood up, "objection, this doesn't have anything to do with the case."

"Oh but it does. The new version of the birth certificate was printed in 2351, with the parents listed as Peter and Susy Taylor. That was two years after the birth. That's interesting since the Captain took two years and few months off from school and the Academy for stress. If she'd lie to hide a son, what else will she lie about to hide something. Accuser rests," Arnold said. He sat down.

The judge looked down at Kathryn, "you can sit back down, Captain."

Kathryn stood up, she rushed back to her original chair. Chakotay took a hold of her hand, "it's ok, that was an obvious desperation move."

"You think so?" Kathryn said questioningly.

Yasmin shook her head, "no that was a good move." Everyone stared at her, "what?"

**The Enterprise**  
**James/Jessie's Quarters**

Jessie walked into her bedroom, she went straight over to the wardrobe. "Tom has a lot to answer for, I can tell it was Johnathan that got Sasha in detention. I doubt she'd do something wrong." She turned away from the wardrobe.

"Obviously, Johnathan got detention too," James muttered, without looking up.

Jessie folded her arms, "are you going to tell me what's up with you today?"

"It's nothing really," James replied.

"Oh come on. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Jessie said.

"Fine, it's just we didn't have that talk about your little spell," James said.

"Um, which one?" Jessie asked. She sat down next to him.

"Well the one that explains why I was such a hyperactive, baby wuss a few years ago," James replied.

Jessie looked down, "oh god that."

"Yeah well Tom had his own little theory, and it did kind of make sense," James said.

"Ok, since when do we listen to Tom?" Jessie asked.

"I know it's just, most of it did make sense," James replied.

"Fine, what bit did?" Jessie asked.

"Mostly everything. Look I just want to know, you did that spell for what reason?" James replied.

"I don't know, it happened to my dad too. It was an accidental spell. Whenever a witch feels cheated or has just seriously split from somebody, whatever they seem to wish for, comes true," Jessie replied.

"Huh.. ok, what the hell did you wish for?" James asked.

Jessie smiled nervously, "it was a long time ago. I remember wishing that you'd just stop being angry about everything, um not to be so serious sometimes, and I think I wished that we were friends just like when we were kids."

James sat closer to her, "ok that makes sense, doesn't explain one thing though."

"What, I didn't miss anything did I?" Jessie said, sounding confused.

"Well I had my change of personality, then I went to make up with you, we made up, and.." James said.

Jessie glanced back at him, "oh I remember, yeah I know what you mean. I didn't wish for that, I guess it was just something that happened."

"Oh, well I guess that helps a bit," James said.

Jessie sighed, she took a hold of his hand, "oh look I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. In a way I was affected too, the wish about us being friends made me a bit childish for a few years."

"Yeah, but not as bad as I was," James said.

"Yeah but you were the more immature one, remember?" Jessie said.

"Well, when did we swap over?" James asked. Jessie elbowed him in the arm.

**A little while later, Deck 5**

Lena was strolling down the corridor looking half asleep. She turned the corner, and ended up tripping over something. "What the hell," she groaned. After turning around she backed into the wall. "Oh crap.."

**Meanwhile, James/Jessie's Quarters**

_In: "Janeway to Stuart."_

Jessie woke up, she glanced over at James who was still asleep. She groaned, and started to shake him. "James, Lena's calling you."

James woke up too, "what the hell is she doing up now?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her," Jessie groaned in response. She turned over to try and get back to sleep.

James sat up, he picked up his commbadge. "Yeah, what is it Lena?"

_In: "Um well, I was going to quarters right and I kinda ran into Triah."_

"Yeah, so?" James said.

_In: "Well she was kind of dead, with bite marks in her neck. Sound familiar?"_

Jessie turned over half way, "vampires, oh that's just great."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Bringing weapons," James muttered as he climbed out of bed.

_In: "Good cos you're fighting them with Zare, you know I'm rubbish against vampires."_

"Lena, you've got to fight them sometime," James said.

_In: "Ok so glad you agree, Janeway out."_

"Don't be mad at her, she has her weaknesses, so do you," Jessie said, sitting up.

"Thanks, I think," James muttered. He disappeared under the bed for a few seconds, he emerged with a large bag.

"Oh sweetie, you know I didn't mean anything by that," Jessie said innocently.

James shrugged, "it's ok, I do. I mean I do still hate heights, bugs and I still can't swim."

"Well look on the bright side, none of those interfere with Slayer duties," Jessie said sweetly.

"Jess, two did on New Earth, several times," James said.

Jessie smiled nervously, "don't you have to see your sister?"

James stood up, "yeah I do. Keep an eye on the kids until I get back."

"Will do," Jessie said.

James headed out of the room, he was immediately greeted by Sasha. "Sasha, what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream," Sasha replied quietly.

James put down the bag and knelt down in front of her, "what happened?"

"This guy with white face, he stabbed me with a stick," Sasha replied, she starting chewing on a strand of hair.

"No it's ok, that'll never happen ok sweetheart. When you go back to sleep you'll dream about something else," James said.

"The nasty man wont get me, will he?" Sasha asked.

"No, your mum and I wont let anything like that happen to you. Anyway the man isn't real," James replied.

Sasha pouted, "what if he is."

"Look, just think about something nice when you try to sleep," James said.

"Like what?" Sasha asked.

"I dunno, what about icecream?" James replied.

Sasha grinned, "I could do that."

**Meanwhile**

Jessie turned around to the sound of the transporter beam. "Hey, what are you doing bitch?"

A girl jumped a mile, she turned away from the wardrobe, "ooh good choice Liza."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "let me guess.. good choice for a meal?"

Liza grinned, "yeah, I mean no."

Jessie briefly knelt down on the ground, she stood back up holding a knife, "ok lets make this quick."

Liza put her hands on her hips, "who do you think you are, a Slayer?"

"No, but my husband is and he kind of gave me a few pointers. Pointers get it?" Jessie replied.

Liza burst out laughing, "yeah I do get it, that's a good one."

"I hope you're laughing at the joke, not the serious part," Jessie muttered.

"I thought it was all a joke.. oh god, bad choice Liza. He's going to kick my ass isn't he?" Liza stuttered.

"No, I am. I've never been the damsel in distress type," Jessie said, smiling evily.

"Ok, where's the transporter controls in this room?" Liza stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'll let you use the controls in the main room. If you can get passed me," Jessie said.

"Should be a piece of cake, just because you're a Slayer's wife doesn't mean you're tough," Liza said. She lunged for Jessie but she immediately got stabbed in the heart. "Damn it!" she disappeared.

James came into the room, "I hate to say it but it looks like Sasha's getting the creepy dreams thing from me. Wait, why do you have my favourite knife?"

Jessie dropped the knife on the bed, "it was left behind, I killed a really stupid bimbo vampire with it."

"Oh I thought you were going to kill me with it," James said as he picked it up.

"Um, favourite knife? You still have a favourite," Jessie said with a bemused expression on her face.

James stared blankly at her, "I'm going to go." He rushed out of the room.

Jessie put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "More mature one my ass."

**The ****following**** day**  
**Starfleet Headquarters**

The defence sat down in his chair, Arnold stood up and started his usual pacing. "Jury you may have realised that I only interviewed one person so far, but I still have a lot more to go. May I call to the stand Miss Yasmin Stuart."

"Oh crap," Yasmin groaned. She stood up, and sat down at the table.

"Miss Stuart, if I offered you a chance to join in a fight which could end up in killing, what would you do?" Arnold questioned.

"I'd probably watch, could be fun," Yasmin replied.

"Hmm, are you sure you wouldn't want to join in? I mean one time you betrayed your crew, killed your brother just for the hell of it," Arnold said.

Yasmin pouted, "asshole."

"Excuse me, Miss Stuart," Arnold said.

"It's Yasmin moron, and can I just say I did.. what's the word, regret what I did then. So in your face," Yasmin said.

The defense stood up, "your honour this has nothing to do with the case."

"Also Yasmin was isolated for most of her life on a planet with no other humanoid life, she's still learning how to fit in with people. It can be hard," Chakotay said.

"There was humanoid life, there was a few monkeys," Yasmin said.

The judge nodded, "Mr Arnold please move on."

"I did call this girl to the stand for a reason, judge. She was the only crewmember that's here anyway, who went on that mission to resurrect a 'witch' in order to stop something in the 'future' from happening," Arnold said.

"They told me I'd see a dead body, I hadn't seen one before," Yasmin grumbled.

"Did you see one?" Arnold asked.

"I did, the girl we brought along to help bring back Jessie fell out of a cupboard all dead," Yasmin replied.

"Why did you really want to go on that mission, Yasmin?" Arnold asked.

"I told you, dead body," Yasmin grumbled in response.

"The reasons for the other awayteam members were just as bad as Yasmin's here. Lieutenant Tom Paris just went because he'd do the same if it was wife, ok that is poor excuse in my opinion. Lieutenant Craig Anderson went just because he has an unhealthy infatuation with the Enterprise 'Captain', and he wanted to protect her. Last but not least, Ensign James Taylor-Stuart went just because he missed his dead wife-to-be, oh boo hoo. Just some poor excuses to break the temporal prime directive, if you ask me," Arnold said.

"So glad James ain't here to hear that," Danny whispered to Ian.

The defense stood up, "that's just an opinion. Most of the reasons could more easily have been the truth."

"I agree Mr Arnold," the judge said.

"Very well judge. Miss Stuart you can sit down," Arnold said.

Yasmin groaned, "finally." She sat back in her seat.

"Now I call to the stand Miss Lilly Johnstone," Arnold said. Lilly stood up, she sat down at the table. "Now how old were you when you took command of the Lillyia Fleet?"

"Um nine," Lilly replied.

"You came back in time for what reason, Miss Johnstone?" Arnold asked.

"Because the Enterprise and Voyager were destroyed, killing about 90 odd percent of the crew," Lilly replied.

"Do you have any proof?" Arnold asked.

Lilly shrugged, "yeah, do you people have the technology to view memories. If so then keep out of my childhood memories, or else."

"Else what?" Arnold said.

"Or else I'll.. I'll send Yasmin onto you," Lilly stuttered, shrugging her shoulders. Yasmin grinned.

"That's nice. At the moment we don't have the technology to really do that, it's in the testing stage," Arnold said. He started pacing again, "convenient for you."

"Dear god," Lilly groaned.

**The Enterprise**

James was heading down one of the corridors, Zare ran up to him. "Hey, heard you were vampire hunting. Can I join you?"

"Sure," James replied.

Zare grinned, "haven't gone vampire hunting in a long time."

"That's a good thing, you seem to enjoy it too much," James commented.

"I don't, it's just anything is better than the 'don't turn evil' training I went through," Zare said.

"Well I'm so glad I didn't want to do any of that," James said.

"No you don't. That reminds me, you married Jessie?" Zare said, trying to keep a straight face.

"What's so funny about that?" James asked.

"I thought seven years of her getting easily jealous over nothing would drive anyone crazy," Zare replied.

"That's not really fair," James said.

Zare shrugged her shoulders, "probably not but to me she hasn't changed."

"And you sure have," James muttered.

"I have?" Zare said, raising an eyebrow.

"Jess told me that you hate my guts, why is that?" James asked.

"I was just saying that to throw her off, she was being jealous again. How do you live with that?" Zare replied.

There was a huge thud against the nearby wall, James and Zare turned around quickly.

"What was that?" Zare asked.

"Probably our vampire friend," James replied.

He and Zare headed towards the nearest door. "Can't, it's locked," Zare said.

"Watch and don't copy," James said. He fiddled with the panel at the side of the door, it opened. The two made their way into the room. They found a large guy feeding on a girl against the wall.

"Hey moron!" Zare yelled.

The guy turned around with blood around his mouth, the girl fell to the ground. "Ah more familiar faces, isn't that right Slayer," the vampire hissed in James' direction.

Zare glanced briefly at James, "you know this guy?"

"No, I don't," James replied.

"Of course you do. You murdered my daughter, I will always remember that," the vampire said. He disappeared in a transporter beam.

Zare knelt down next to the girl, she turned her onto her back. "We'd better get her to Sickbay, but first.." she said, she took a cross necklace out of her pocket, and put it against her skin.

James tapped his commbadge, "Stuart to Sickbay, Faye needs help."

_In: "Acknowledged."_

Faye dematerialised, Zare stood up. "He said he knew you, it doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't," James said quietly. He walked out of the room.

**The Bridge**

"Lena, we're being hailed again," Tom said from opps.

"You know the drill," Lena said.

_In: "Enterprise, we've interviewed several citizens. One person saw a group of people disappearing using a transporter beam. This was near the site where we found your crewmembers, and only a second or two after you transported them."_

"Must be our vampire friends," Bryan commented.

_In: "You know about vampires?"_

"Just barely," Tom replied.

_In: "We've been having problems for years ever since a Game Cube landed here in 2320. We haven't had one since."_

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Lena asked.

_In: "For one thing none of your crewmembers had been bitten."_

"Well it's ok anyway, we can handle the situation," Tom said.

_In: "How?"_

"We have several Slayers on board, right Lena?" Tom said.

Lena glared at Tom, "thanks, they're the only kind of demon that I can't fight."

_In: "If you need anymore of our assistance, please inform us. Arthlum out."_

"So that's what he was hiding all along," Bryan said.

"Would of been nice if we worked it out beforehand," Lena muttered.

"Um Lena, shouldn't you have asked how many were in that group?" Jessie asked.

"Oh damn it," Lena groaned.

"Can't of been that many, we would of detected it by now right?" Bryan said.

"No, vampires are dead so they have no lifesigns," Tom said.

"I can't stay here. I've got to help James out with this," Jessie said.

"But what about your kids?" Tom said questioningly.

"I'm not a kid," Duncan grumbled.

"Uh yes you are Duncan," Jessie said.

Lena made her way over to Jessie, Duncan and Sasha. "I tell you what, you take your kids to your quarters and watch them until I'm finished here. I'll babysit."

"Thanks," Jessie said. She climbed out of her chair with Sasha in her arms, Duncan followed her into the turbolift.

"Why don't you just go now?" Tom asked.

Lena sat down in her chair, "There's no hurry."

Tom turned back towards opps as it started beeping, "somebody's hacking into the ship's database. Weird, they're going into crew personnel files."

"Where is this person?" Lena asked.

"One of the empty quarters, there's no lifesigns in that room," Tom replied.

"Why would any of the vampires want to check the crew personnel files?" Bryan asked.

Lena stood back up, "can you tell what they're doing exactly?"

"Checking," Tom said. He worked at the console for a few minutes, "well this vamp must like doing his homework."

"What do you mean by that?" Lena said questioningly. She stood next to Tom.

"Well I'd think that vamps would only be scared of Slayers, so they'd want to get rid of any first right?" Tom replied.

"Yeah but how would they know about us?" Lena asked, folding her arms.

"Well we do have an awaymission that none of the members remember, one of them was a Slayer. He could of done something to prove who he was, like vamps could of attacked the group. Get my meaning," Bryan replied.

"Wait, are you trying to say a couple of vamps come up just to finish off the Slayers? And one vampire is checking James' file to get pointers or something," Lena said.

Tom nodded, "yep, it seems like this guy has a genuine interest in family members. Obviously this guy knows exactly how to attack somebody."

"Oh god, Jessie and the kids," Lena stuttered. She rushed into the turbolift.

"Why worry about Jessie, she's probably tougher than most Slayers," Bryan commented. Tom nodded his head.

**A little while later**

"But mum, why not?" Duncan moaned as he picked up speed.

"Well you're only two years old, that's why," Jessie replied.

"But I look about sevenish," Duncan grumbled, while pouting.

"I know, but I'm reaching thirty and I'm getting my first tattoo very soon," Jessie said.

"Cool, what kind?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing you'll find cool Dunc. Your dad and I agreed to get similar ones to back up the wedding rings, get my meaning," Jessie replied.

"Oh, can I see it when you get it? Oh and where's it going to go?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, it'll be on my arm so that'll be fine. But you young man, you're not getting one until you're eighteen," Jessie replied.

"So in other words I can get one when I'm about.." Duncan said in a sneaky voice.

"No, when you're really eighteen, not looking eighteen," Jessie said.

"Aaaw," Duncan moaned.

They passed a turbolift just as it opened. The vampire who James and Zare saw earlier stepped out of it. "Um excuse me."

Jessie turned around, "um yeah."

"I know this sounds stupid, but I don't know where Sickbay is. You see I transferred here a week before Voyager got home," the vampire said.

"Oh, that's unlucky. You're really far away from Sickbay, just go back in the turbolift and go to Deck 16," Jessie said.

"Where do I go from there? I tried asking the computer but I never understand it," the vampire said.

"Well I can't show you, I have to get my kids back home," Jessie said.

Sasha lifted her head off Jessie's shoulder, she glanced briefly at the guy and she went pale. "Mummy, wanna go home."

"I thought Lena would of left the bridge right now. I have a stake so I can fight any vampires that'll attack us until she arrives," Duncan said.

"Oh I don't know," Jessie muttered.

The vampire tried to look in more pain than he really was, "um I really need to get to Sickbay, one of those creeps hurt my arm."

"Well I guess I could find someone else for you," Jessie said, she glanced around.

"It's ok mum, it's a quiet deck so no vampires will be here to feed," Duncan said.

"I just live down here, I'll drop my kids off first ok," Jessie said.

"Sure thing," the vampire said.

The group headed down the corridor, they went inside one of the rooms. Jessie gently put Sasha down on the ground. "I wont be long ok, I'll lock the door," she said before walking out of the room with the vampire.

Duncan glanced at his sister, "what's up with you?"

"I saw him in my dream," Sasha replied.

"Nah, don't be dumb," Duncan said.

**Earth, Starfleet Headquarters**

Phoebe was in the middle of getting questioned, most of the jury were wearing oxygen masks now.

"When your sister joined the Academy, did you think she'd do well, or break all of the rules?" Arnold asked.

"Well my sister always was the 'love the rules' girl out of the two of us. I figured the Academy would be the perfect place for her," Phoebe replied.

"So were you surprised at all to find her on her ship breaking every rule in the book?" Arnold questioned.

"A little, but I figured being the only Starfleet Captain in the quadrant would be tough. I mean there's no one to get opinions from, and there's no help. I think she's done really well considering all that," Phoebe replied.

"So you didn't think she was being selfish when she ordered the crew to do that plan to get home?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe shook her head, "it was either that or death. She was probably thinking of her crew, otherwise she wouldn't of done it."

Arnold frowned, "thank you Miss Janeway. You can stand down."

Phoebe went back to her original seat, she leaned closer to her sister, "did I rock or what?" Kathryn tried not to laugh.

"My last witness of the day will be Commander Chakotay," Arnold said.

Chakotay sighed as he stood up, he took his place behind the appropriate table.

"You've been Captain Janeway's trusted First Officer for nine years, am I correct?" Arnold said questioningly.

"Yes that's right," Chakotay replied.

"You got married to her after a drinking game back in 2376, is that correct Commander?" Arnold questioned.

"Yes that's true but judge, may I speak for a while?" Chakotay asked.

The judge nodded, "very well Commander."

"From the first minute onwards I have found this court to be inaccurate, and unfair. The accuser lawyer has interviewed many of my colleagues, and he has picked out every mistake or bad thing they've done and thrown it in their faces. For what? To land some crewmembers in prison after they've spent nine years just trying to get home to their families. Also I'd like to point out that our lawyer has only 10 of the time that the accuser has had, both sides should have equal rights," Chakotay said.

"Well that was nice, may I continue judge?" Arnold said.

"The Commander is right Mr Arnold, we have heard enough from the accusers for the time being. We will continue tomorrow," the judge said.

Chakotay sat down in his original chair, "I tried guys."

"No it's good, we have until tomorrow to work out what to do," Kathryn said.

**The Enterprise**

Zare stepped out of a turbolift, she rushed over to a body on the ground. After turning her onto her back she realised the body was Jessie. "Oh crap, no no I don't know how to use the comm yet." She tapped her commbadge, "Zare to um Sickbay."

_In: "Yes, what is it?"_

"Great, uh Jessie's been attacked too. She looks completely drained, can you transport her where you are in a few seconds?" Zare said. She pulled out her necklace again.

In: "Yes I can. Standby."

**James/Jessie's Quarters**

Sasha was sitting in the middle of the room playing with a few small cuddly toys, Duncan was nowhere in sight. The door chimed.

"Who is it?" Sasha asked.

"Zakee, remember I was with your mother. You've got to let me in, it's an emergency," the vampire's voice bellowed through the door.

Sasha stood up, "um, no I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Your mother is seriously hurt and I don't have a commbadge to contact anyone," Zakee's voice said.

Sasha slowly headed towards the door, she tried to reach the panel but she was too small. "I can't, the open thing is too high up."

"That's fine, I know another way in," Zakee's voice said.

A small dent appeared in the door, Sasha quickly backed away from it. A few more dents appeared in it before it opened a little. Zakee pulled the rest of the door open with his hands.

"That was annoying, now lets just stop any living parents from getting in here," Zakee said. He closed the door easily before turning back to face Sasha. "Ok no screaming, stay still and it'll be over as quick as you can say.."

"Duncan!" Sasha screamed.

Zakee covered one of his ears, "ok that last part was wrong."

Duncan ran into the room, he rushed over to Sasha. "What's wrong?"

Sasha pointed at Zakee. "Now now, didn't your parents teach you that pointing is rude? Oh but of course, one of them points for a living in a way, doesn't he."

Duncan pulled out a stake, "yeah but so do I."

Zakee laughed as he stepped closer to the two kids. He grabbed the stake off of Duncan easily. "Please kid, don't make me laugh on a full stomach."

"Where's my mum?" Duncan asked.

"On the floor somewhere, she was feisty I'll give her that," Zakee replied.

Duncan kicked Zakee in the leg, Zakee stumbled as a result. Sasha ran into the nearest bedroom, Duncan ran after her. He looked around the room. "Look hide under my bed, I'll move your bed in front of the door."

Sasha climbed underneath the bed, while Duncan pushed Sasha's crib in front of the door. "We need bigger things," Sasha said.

Duncan went over to the chest of drawers, he tried to push it but it wouldn't budge. "Ok second plan, better hide." He ran over to one of the cupboards, "get in here." Sasha quickly climbed inside, Duncan climbed in afterwards while closing the door. A few seconds later the door burst open.

"Ooh I used to love hide and seek," Zakee said. A phaser shot hit his back, he turned around. "Ok dumb moron alert, phasers don't work on vampires."

James stepped closer to Zakee, "I know, it was just to get your attention." He threw away the rifle, and pulled out his knife. "This'll work though."

"Oh typical, you think you can kill me the same way you killed my daughter. Not a chance," Zakee said.

"Well I must say, finding out that she was a vampire really helps," James said.

Zakee stepped closer to James, "she wasn't, she was alive. I couldn't do that to my own daughter. You however don't have the same compassion, obviously your brats will have your dreary lifestyle. Speaking of which, your daughter is the sweetest thing. I bet she'll taste sweet too."

James stepped closer so he was only an inch or two away from Zakee. "Touch her and I'll rip your head off."

"What, are you too much a chicken to let me have some pay back. Seeing her die was the most painful experience of my existence, and I didn't have a pleasant death either. I just wanted to put you through that," Zakee said.

"I think you've already had your turn, my wife's in Sickbay now recovering from it. I think it's my turn now," James said.

"Sorry I never married. Please have your turn again, if you survive mine of course," Zakee sneered.

James punched him, he fell onto the ground. "Here's a tip, when someone hurts my family, it's always my turn."

Zakee laughed, he jumped back onto his feet, he punched James right back. "Sorry Slayer, you punch like a woman."

"Ok that's fair," James said, he stuck the knife into Zakee's heart. "I'm more of a killer than a puncher anyway."

Zakee glared at him, "it's not suppose to be that easy you moron." Then he disappeared.

James rushed into the bedroom, Duncan was peeping through the gap in the wardrobe door. He jumped out of it, Sasha did the same. "I knew you'd kick his butt dad," Duncan said with a grin.

Sasha looked like she was going to cry, she started hugging James' leg.

"Wait, how's mum?" Duncan asked.

"It's alright, she'll be fine. What about you two, did he hurt you?" James replied.

"No but I kicked him in the leg," Duncan said.

"Good I think," James said. He knelt down.

"Daddy how did you know?" Sasha asked.

"Well you've got to thank Zare and Lena. Zare saved your mum, and Lena told me a vamp would be after family members," James replied.

"Why was he after us, it's not fair," Sasha muttered.

"It's my fault, he wanted revenge," James said.

Sasha looked confused, "what's that?"

"Who cares Sash, what's important is that I hurt somebody and dad kicked his butt," Duncan replied.

"Yeah, that's what's most important," James said, not looking too sure about it.

**Sickbay**

Jessie was still getting treated with James, Sasha and Duncan sitting on or standing near the neighbouring biobed, as Lena, Zare and Tom came into the room. Faye and Triah were on the other biobeds. Sasha was now asleep on the bed, while Duncan was playing on a Game Boy.

"So was there much more vampires?" James asked.

Zare shrugged, "there was a few but they were too dumb to live long. I interrogated one to find out how many of them were left. I think we got them all."

"Yeah but it didn't cure my death allergy," Lena said, she shuddered slightly.

"That's strange, the one I killed was pretty stupid too," James said.

"Oh I hope it was the one who attacked Faye, cos if it wasn't then we've still got one more alive," Zare said.

James nodded, "yeah I got him."

"It occurs to me that awayteam members were the only victims, it must of been vampires that caused the bother on the planet originally," Tom said.

"Jessie wasn't on the team," Lena commented.

"Yeah but the vampire attacked James technically, he went through the personnel records to find relatives and stuff," Tom said.

"That does sound right, but why didn't the vampires feed on any of the members?" Zare said questioningly.

"Maybe they had a gang. The awayteam killed off some attacking members, one could of escaped and told the others. Then some big seven foot tall mugger knocked them all out," Tom said.

James rolled his eyes, "oh for god's sake."

Lena glanced briefly at him, "what about the telepathy?"

"Yeah explain that," James said.

Tom groaned, "fine, you come up with something better."

"Ok I will. Say the team got attacked by vampires, and they were all killed off. After the fight someone, me actually it wont work otherwise, still on edge bumps into somebody from behind. I turn around and stab the person, only to find that she's a living teenaged girl. The dad comes along swears revenge, and runs off. Of course I and the rest of the team are unaware he's really a vampire with a living daughter. Then after some of the team gang up on me calling me every horrible name in existence, I get angry and knock them all out. Desperate to hide what I did, I used telepathy to wipe their memories, and then knocked myself out. The end," James said.

Everyone stared at him. "Ok, that's an interesting one," Lena said.

"Ok you didn't get the idea that it was what actually happened, did you?" James commented. Everyone stared at him again.

**THE END**

**A/N** Season Four picks up after the episode "Body Swap. A lot of my readers on the official vote for this season as the best, and like all but 2/3 of the episodes. I would skip straight to Body Swap as episode 4, Flesh Eaters isn't a favourite of mine. I lost most of it during writing and had to start again, leaving it a small rushed mess. However the second plot with the Voyager crew cements that episode into the "has to be there" category, so no can do. I'll upload that one in the middle of this and Body Swap, so it's there but doing no harm. 


End file.
